olympus_has_fallenfandomcom-20200213-history
Kang Yeonsak
Kang Yeonsak (August 12, 1976 – July 6, 2013) was the leader of a terrorist group Koreans for United Freedom who masterminded the takeover of the White House in order to unify Korea and turn America into a nuclear radiation wasteland using top secret fail-safe device Cerberus, but hasn't counted on as the Secret Service agent Mike Banning sabotaged his plans. Biography Early Life As a child born on August 12th, 1976, Kang Yeonsak and his mother were brought across the Korean Demilitarized Zone shortly after his father was executed for crimes against North Korea. However, while attempting to cross, his mother was killed by an American landmine. When he reached adulthood, Kang founded the Koreans for United Freedom (K.U.F.), a terrorist paramilitary organization through whom he brought uranium enrichment technology from Pakistan to Pyongygang in 2002. In 2004, he and his group bombed the British Embassy in Seoul, and were involved in a hostage crisis in Seoul in 2007. He kept himself under the radar to avoid being photographed or identified by any Western Intelligence agency. Then, he blended to the South Korean government and posed himself as a chief of security and primary aide to South Korean Prime Minister Lee Tae-Woo. Attacking the White House 's security computers and scanners.|left]] In July 5th, 2013, Kang still disguised himself as the head of security and aide for South Korean Prime Minister Lee. To ensure a reunified Korea, he and former Secret Service agent Dave Forbes take President Benjamin Asher, Secretary of Defense Ruth McMillan, and Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff Joe Hoenig hostage in the underground Presidential Emergency Operations Center in the East Wing of the White House. Kang orders the Speaker of the House of Representatives, Allan Trumbull, to withdraw the U.S. Seventh Fleet and 28,500 soldiers that are actively defending South Korea to allow the civil war to end while also seeking to destroy the country by self-destructing their silo-based nuclear weapons as payback for the untimely death of his parents. To accomplish this, Kang needs three codes from Asher, McMillan and Hoenig that will allow him to activate a highly-classified fail-safe U.S. military protocol called Cerberus. Kang is eventually stabbed and killed by former Army Ranger-turned Secret Service Agent, Mike Banning, during a brutal hand-to-hand combat in the bunker. Mike then deactivates Cerebrus in time, and saves everyone living in America from being killed by nuclear weapons. Personality Kang Yeonsak was a violent and callous psychopath with all of the signs: violence, grandiosity, high intelligence, incapacity for remorse, a complete lack of empathy, sociopathic methods of thought and extremism. He was powerful, resourceful, predictive, ruthless, arrogant, self-assured, confident, sadistic, malicious and highly intelligent to the point of megalomania. Kang was also vengeful and devotedly obsessed with revenge against the United States for the deaths of his parents, to the point of fanaticism for Korean liberation. He was also sophisticated and enigmatic, showing extravagance on the subject of speech, clothing, methods of movement and also he was extremely unpredictable. He showed no regret in massacring hundreds of people during his attack on the White House. Kang had incredible technical knowledge, able to predict how the US missile codes were changed daily and able to commandeer immensely complicated technologies such as the Cerberus fail-safe system and the Hydra 6 air defense system, during the course of the film. He was completely ethical and subtle, carrying out his plans only once they were fully calculated, both risks, strengths and weaknesses. Kang was also manipulative, able to impersonate as the head of security and aide to Prime Minister Lee, and also recruit Dave Forbes, a former federal agent, to his cause. It is confirmed that Kang suffers from a narcissistic personality disorder, and is also suffering from a superiority complex, as he believes himself to be invincible in the face of his enemies. However, his behavior caused Forbes' loyalty to waver and he later proclaimed to Mike Banning that Kang was insane. Although it is unknown where he received training, Kang was extremely skilled in unarmed combat. Although, at first, it appears his only weapon is his genius-level intellect, he defends himself brilliantly against Mike Banning during their climatic fistfight. He showed proficiency in karate, jujitsu, taekwondo and judo during the fight, also capable of impressive acrobatic and gymnastic feats despite his age, mentality and the injuries he suffered during the fight. He could also overpower the President, but to be fair he had a gun in his hand. Kang's signature weapon was a flick knife, two of which he carried during his fight with Banning. His fighting style suits his intellectual genius, sadistic tendencies and also the advantages of his age. He was also skilled with a handgun, shown during the resolution of the White House Siege. Trivia *Because Olympus Has Fallen is partially science fiction, North Koreans in real-life cannot be as dangerous towards the United States or South Korea as Kang Yeonsak. It is virtually impossible for North Korea to make a full-scale invasion on Washington D.C. or Seoul as the film depicts. South Koreans have confirmed in legitimate polls that they do not see North Korea as effectively dangerous. Behind the Scenes Kang Yeonsak was portrayed by Rick Yune in Olympus Has Fallen. Appearances * Olympus Has Fallen Gallery OHF- Profile Dossier 3- Kang.png|Profile Dossier for Kang on the official movie site OHF- Kang's Flight Records Profile via Homeland Security.png|Kang's Flight Records according to Homeland Security OHF- Kang profile.png|Kang's list of related terrorist acts according to the CIA OHF- Kang's KUF Organization and Minions List.png|Kang and his list of key members of the Koreans for United Freedom terrorist group OHF- Kang's White House Diagram Attack Plan.png|Kang's Attack Plan on the Oval Office OHF- Kang's White House Diagram Attack Plan 2.png|Oval Office attack diagram (continued) OHF-_Kang_file_pic_1.jpg|Pics of Kang's profile as seen and mentioned in the film itself OHF-_Kang_file_pic_2.jpg OHF-_Kang_file_pic_3.jpg OHF-_Kang_file_pic_4.jpg OHF-_Kang_file_pic_5.jpg OHF-_Kang_file_pic_6.jpg OHF-_Kang_file_pic_7.jpg OHF-_Kang_file_pic_8.jpg Category:Characters Category:Males Category:1976 births Category:2013 deaths Category:Koreans Category:Olympus Has Fallen characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Killed by Mike Banning Category:Antagonists Category:Terrorist leaders Category:KUF member